WO 03/072263 discloses an electrostatic spraying device having a removable cartridge with a reservoir containing a volume of a liquid composition. The device includes a plunger pump that displaces the liquid out of the reservoir and a nozzle for dispensing the liquid. The nozzle is provided with an emitter electrode which applies a high voltage to the composition being supplied from the reservoir to the nozzle, i.e., electrostatically charge the particles of the liquid composition for spraying the composition by the electrostatic force. The plunger pump disclosed in WO 03/077263 is provided at the rear end of the reservoir on opposite of the nozzle head, which adds an extra dimension to the overall volume of the removable cartridge, and therefore requires a corresponding larger space for the device to accommodate the cartridge. Consequently, when the cartridge is desired to be sufficiently compact to be easily carried with a person, the cartridge is realized only at an expense of reducing a liquid holding capacity of the reservoir. Thus, there remains a need for making the cartridge as compact as possible, while enabling the cartridge or reservoir to hold a sufficient amount of the liquid composition.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.